Love Can Leave You Crying
by Miss Cherry
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates meet up with a young girl from Zolo's past. She's been looking for Zolo, but when she explains her reason, she ends up in tears. But Sanji's there to pick up the pieces. Will she fall for him? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Love Can Leave You Crying**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm looking for a man named Roronoa Zolo. Have you seen him?" she asked the shop owner.

He scratched his head. "Roronoa…Zolo you say?" He looked up as if the answer was written on the ceiling. "Oh! Yeah! He's with some kid in a straw hat. I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

"That's okay…" She turned on her heel and headed out. She wore a cerulean halter top that stopped at her upper thigh and had large slits on the side. She wore black shorts under to cover the delicate lower part of her body. She had cerulean sleeves that began at her upper arm and went down well past her hands. Her black boots came up to her mid thigh. She was defiantly beautiful with her excessively long auburn hair and hazel eyes, but she was a force to be reckoned with. Two deadly elbow blades rested at her sides, and she carried a black case in her right hand. There was a commotion going on down the street. She looked as a crowd gathered. "Might as well check it out." She headed on over casually. The crowd split as she approached, and a fist came flying right by her, just mere inches away. She looked at the arm and rolled her eyes. She came closer as the crowd ran away in fear. "What's going on?" A man landed right at her feet. He was unconscious. "Alrighty then…"

"Hey, are you with them!"

She spun around and faced two men. "Who wants to know?"

"We do sweetheart!" shouted one of the men. "We'll uh, let you go though, on one condition." Their perverted eyes darted all over her body.

"And what makes you think idiots like you could capture me?" she asked curtly.

"Why you little--! We'll show you!"

"Like I said, idiots." She put her black case down and pulled out her two blades to block the attacks. She then gave a brutal stab forward, then one down to the first man.

The second man looked at her in horror. "I…I don't want any trouble!" He headed in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't!" She front flipped right in back of him and chopped at his legs as if her blades were like scissors. She then powered up and brought one blade down on his back. "I hoped you learned your lesson you perverts."

"Wowie! That was cool!" exclaimed the kid in the straw hat.

_Straw hat?_ she thought as she put her blades back at her sides. _Could that be him?_ "Who are you?" She picked up her black case.

"The name's Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" shouted Luffy. "Please to meet you!"

"What a beautiful young lady." A young man, around nineteen, came forward. One of his eyes was covered by his blonde hair. He reeled her into his arms. "My name is Sanji. Oh how I wish someone as fair as you could be mine!" He kissed her hand.

She glowered a bit and stomped on his foot. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Was that your foot?" she asked in a mocking voice. "How clumsy of me…"

Sanji grabbed his foot as he began to hop around. "No hard feelings miss. It was just an accident, right?"

"Yeah sure," she murmured.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" exclaimed Luffy. "Why don't you join my crew?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Join…_your_ crew?...Why?"

"Cuz you're a great fighter!" informed Luffy. "My first mate is a great fighter too, so I'm sure you two would get along!"

"Why don't you let me meet this so-called great fighter for myself, huh Luffy? Then I'll be able to tell you if we'd get along." A man with a green haramaki stepped forward.

The young woman's eyes became wide. _It's…him!_ "…Uh…"

"Strange, you look like someone I met two years ago," he mused. "My name is Roronoa Zolo."

"I…know," she said.

"You…You do?" asked Zolo.

She nodded cheerfully before turning back to Luffy. "Well Luffy, fighting isn't all that I'm good at…" She put her black case down and opened it. "You see…" She put some silver pipes together. "I'm also a…" She held the completed piece over her head like a trophy. "Skilled flutist!" It was a silver flute. She began to play a few notes.

"Wow cool! A musician too!" Luffy began to dance around.

"Well then, Luffy, I guess you'll get your musician after all." An orange haired woman approached the young woman, as did a blue haired woman. They both shook her hand. "I'm Nami, navigator of this crew."

The blue haired woman smiled. "And I'm Nefritari Vivi. Just call me Vivi."

"It's nice to meet you both," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" A long nosed boy came running. "I'm the fearless Captain Usopp!"

The young woman laughed. "Uh, isn't the straw hat kid your captain?"

"Well, uh…" Usopp began.

The girl laughed again as she put her flute away. "You're not a very good lair. But it's still nice to meet you Usopp." She closed the case.

"Is the fighting over yet?" asked a cute little reindeer with a big red hat.

"Oh, that's our medic, Tony Tony Chopper," whispered Usopp.

"Well, he's cute," said Adella with a smile. Chopper heard the compliment and smiled himself.

"Well, you know who we are," informed Nami.

"But who are you my little angle?" asked the love sick Sanji.

"Oh, sorry about that!" she rubbed the back of her neck. "My name is Adella!"

_Adella!_ thought Zolo. He forced his way through the small crowd his friends made. "Adella?" He walked over to Adella. "Is that you Adella…or someone else?"

Adella's eyes glistened. "Hee hee, yes Zolo, it's me!" She hugged him. "It's only been two years, yet it seems like forever…"

Zolo kind of pushed her back to look at her face. "You're right. You were only what…fifteen? Ha ha! It's good to see you."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Sanji. "You two…know each other?" He grabbed Zolo by the shirt collar. "Why didn't you tell me you knew such a beautiful girl!"

"Hey, back off Sanji!" shouted Zolo pushing him away.

"Adella!" Adella turned from the pre-fight between Zolo and Sanji. "So, how 'bout it? You and the Straw Hat Pirates?" Luffy was very eager.

Adella thought about this. Of course she wanted to join, but she just wanted to play around with Luffy. "I don't know…"

"Please?" begged Luffy. "Please, please, pleeeease?"

"Why don't you join?" asked Zolo. "Then we could catch up while we travel."

Adella was touched. Zolo actually _wanted_ her to join. She didn't know what to say anymore. "U-Uh…" _I don't want to say it right here in front of all of these people!_

"What's your dream?" asked Nami.

"Yeah. I mean, you have to see if your dream can work with this crew," added Vivi. "After all, the captain has a very big dream of his own."

"Actually, I want to find All Blue," explained Adella.

"Really! So does Sanji!" pointed out Vivi.

Adella looked at Sanji. "Well what I meant was that, there's this legend of this really great place near All Blue, right? And this place is enchanted and stuff. The only way to find this place is if someone has the instrument of the heavens and has this one holy song. I've already learned that the instrument of the heavens is the flute, I just need to find the holy song. This enchanted place has an item that I seek called the Angle Flute. This flute is endowed with the powers of the heavens and can grant wishes when played by a worthy musician."

"That sounds like a beautiful dream," said Vivi with a dreamy sigh.

"I know, but the hard part is getting that holy song!" explained Adella. "It's supposed to be lost somewhere in the Grand Line, so I need to go there."

"So being part of my crew is perfect for you!" shouted Luffy.

"Well, I guess so," said Adella, somewhat amused by Luffy's loudness. "I guess I'll come with you then."

Luffy jumped up into the air. "Alright! We got a new member!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So you want to find All Blue huh?" asked Sanji sitting with Adella in the kitchen.

"Yeah, something like that…" Adella looked out of the window at Zolo. He was training hard. She could see the sweat running down his chest.

"Adella?"

She looked back at Sanji. "Yes?"

"You seem a little…preoccupied. Is everything alright?"

"Yep. I'm fine." She stared down into her glass. "Sanji, dinner was delicious. I've never had anything like that. Thank you."

He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. So when this is all over, do you wanna leave with me?" He smirked.

Adella raised one eyebrow. "I really don't see that happening."

He shrugged with a smile. "You can't blame me for trying." He looked down into his own cup. "Adella, despite anything Zolo might tell you about me, I just want you to know that I'm a good person."

She had wondered about their relationship when they wanted to fight. "Oh yeah, about that. What do you have against Zolo?"

"Nothing really. We just don't see eye to eye most of the time. We're two different people that don't really connect."

"Oh, I see."

He took her hand. "Adella, I want to get to know you. I want you to know what type of person I am without someone telling you otherwise. People don't understand me sometimes, so it's hard for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"…Sanji…" She pulled away. "Uh…sure." She smiled.

Zolo walked into the kitchen with one of his swords resting on his shoulder and the other two at his side. "Don't mind me." He walked over to the sink and got a cup of water.

Sanji was a little angry. "You _could_ knock before you enter into a room. Adella and I were holding a private conversation."

Zolo smirked. "You're right. I _could_, but I didn't feel like it. And if you have a problem with that, I invite you to come talk to my swords."

"Do you want to step outside?" asked Sanji.

"I'd be happy to!" agreed Zolo.

"Um, excuse me," interrupted Adella. "Don't fight please. You guys are crewmates and, although it's true that you don't necessarily have to like each other, you should at least try to be friends."

Zolo looked at her. "Okay then." He left.

Sanji slumped in his chair. "See what I mean?"

Zolo popped back in again. "And it's your shift Sanji!"

"Will you leave already!" Zolo slammed the door shut. Sanji rose tiredly from his seat. "I have to go."

"Wait Sanji!" He turned to her. "Why don't you let me take over your shift? You're tired and you should rest."

"No, that's okay."

She got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "No, I insist!" She left happily.

Sanji leaned against the wall and smiled. "She's really something else. I wonder, does she have her heart set on someone…?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adella tossed the blanket that Sanji had given her into the crow's nest, then climbed in herself. "Wow, it's really beautiful up here…" She stared off into the distance. Her eyes popped and she fell to her knees. "But it's freakin' cold up here!" She wrapped the blanket around herself and huddled in a corner. "I'm glad there are shifts. I couldn't see myself sitting up here all night!" She managed to laugh. "I'd be dead before sunrise."

The sound of someone climbing the ladder of the crow's nest began to grow as the person got closer to the top. "Sanji you lazy bum!" It was Zolo. "You forgot your stupid thermos!" He finally reached the top. "Sometimes I-" He finally spotted Adella. "…Uh…"

She gave him a curious look. "Zolo? What're you doing here?"

"I-Is Sanji up here?" he asked, feeling just a little bit embarrassed.

"No."

"Damn! Don't tell me he got you to do this for him. I'm gonna-"

She grabbed the thermos. "Thanks." Now it was Zolo's turn to give curious looks. "I volunteered to do this. Sanji was so tired. Don't you guys give him any recognition around here? After all, he's the one doing all of the cooking."

Zolo was taken aback. "So…you really care for Sanji, huh?"

"Well, he seems like a nice guy and all. I just want to be friends with him."

"Oh, okay." Zolo held onto the ladder of the crow's nest still. There was an awkward moment of silence. "So uh…can I join you?"

"H-Huh?" _He wants to join me!_

"Well, I don't want you to feel all alone or anything…"

"Oh, okay. Join the fun." She moved over a bit so Zolo could sit next to her. She brought her knees up to her chin and put the thermos against her cheek. _Maybe I should pour myself a cup_. She unscrewed the top and poured the warm coffee into the top. She could see the heat rising.

Zolo tried not to shiver from the cold, so he also put his knees up to his chin. His foot touched something hard. "What's this?" He grabbed it and traced the edges. "Adella, is this yours?"

She looked at the black thing Zolo was holding. "Oh yes, that's my flute."

"Sooo, you take that thing everywhere with you?"

"Pretty much. Except to the bathroom and places like that."

"Oh." He put it back. "So why are you traveling around? I thought a diplomat like yourself had to stay home."

"I got tired of it all."

"But you had everything. Money, power, fame. I would sure like to have that." He was just joking.

"I didn't have everything."

"Oh really? What didn't you have?"

"Happiness and--" She stopped herself. _Can I say it now? Do I dare tell him?_

"And what?"

"…N-Nothing. It's nothing." She looked at him. He was trying his best not to shiver, but it wasn't working. "You know, if you're cold, you could have said something."

"Cold? Me? I'm not cold." He tired to be tough.

Adella saw right through his act. "I can see you shivering."

"I'm not shivering. I'm..." He had nothing. "I'm cold."

"Then why don't you go back inside and sleep?"

"No thanks. I want to stay out here with you."

"With…me?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

She smiled. "Oh, thank you…" Suddenly, she was cold herself. "Why don't you get closer to me? Maybe then we can get warmer."

"Get…closer? Uh, okay." He scooted closer to her, but there was still a small gap between them. They were both still cold.

She looked over to him. He was still shivering. She opened up her blanket to him. "Why don't you come in?"

He nodded and got even closer. "It's pretty warm in here." Yet, there was _still_ a small gap between them.

_Sometimes, he can be such an idiot!_ Adella decided to take the initiative and got so close to him that is seemed as if she was sitting on his lap. "There! This is what I meant by 'get closer'. That way we can be warm in no time."

_She's really close to me…_ "Oh, sorry then." Another moment of awkward silence. "So what were you and Sanji talking about?"

_No, this isn't what I wanted to talk about…_ "We were just discussing a few things."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff."

Zolo smirked. "Not for common ears?"

She returned his leer. "Exactly."

"Fine then, I understand. Are you still into diplomacy?"

"Zolo, that's just one of those skills that if you learn it, it stays with your for life." She sighed and looked down at the empty thermos top. "Do you want some?"

"Some what?" He blushed.

"Coffee." She looked at his face. "Wait, why is your face red?"

"I'm not much on coffee, but I'll try some."

"Wait, I want to know why-"

He took the thermos and the top and poured a drink. He drank it quickly and put it down. "That was okay. Maybe if it had some grog in it…"

"Zolo, why won't you tell me why your face-"

"Are you tired? I'm kind of tired." He was avoiding her question.

Adella raised one eyebrow. _Wait a second…does he have a dirty mind! What did he think I meant!_ "Okay, okay. Never mind." _I've got to tell him now!_ "Zolo, do you want to now the real reason why I left my home?"

"Sure."

"Well, after you left, I wanted to find you."

"You wanted to find me?"

"Yeah. I needed to tell you something…"

"And what do you want to tell me?"

"I want to tell you that…" _This is it! Now or never!_ "That I…That I wanted to travel with you! Yeah, that's it!" _Stupid, stupid! Why couldn't I tell him? Just three little words: I love you. _She put her head down.

"Oh…Well, now you're traveling with me." Zolo smiled.

She smiled back, but it wasn't real. "So why did you decide to stay with me?"

"It's your first time up here, so I thought you could use some company."

"Thanks Zolo. You're always looking out for me."

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that."

_On my God! Did I say that out loud!_ She covered her mouth, then whispered. "It was nothing." Her eyes began to slowly close, then open quickly again. She was falling asleep. _Of all times to fall asleep!_

"You know, if you're tired, just rest. I won't mind."

"That's okay, I'm not tired." She closed her eyes again, but this time, they didn't open. She fell over and her head gently hit Zolo's shoulder.

Zolo chuckled quietly. "I guess you were tired." He pushed a loose strand of Adella red-brown hair behind her ear. "Adella, I missed you, you know? I missed our time together. It was fun, our little adventure two years ago." He felt her wrap her arms around his waist. "H-Huh?" He blushed a little. "This is…very awkward…" He ended up smiling and holding her with one arm. "You're just like a little girl…" He yawned deeply. "Now I'm tired…" His eyes slowly closed. _So tired…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Zolo! What are you doing!"

Zolo opened his eyes to see Sanji staring at him with horror in his eyes. He blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to the morning sunlight. He looked over to his side to see Adella. His right leg was stuck in between Adella's legs, his right arm was numb because Adella's head was resting on it, and his left hand was positioned on her hips. "Oh shit!" Zolo jumped away from her, causing her head to hit the floor of the crow's nest.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Adella sat up and rubbed her head. She looked at the red faced Zolo. "Zolo, the hell is your problem! That hurt!"

"Are you alright Adella?" asked Sanji.

"For the time being." She winced at the pain stinging her head.

"You're not bleeding are you?" asked the concerned Sanji.

"I don't think so. My head just hurts like crazy!" She glared at Zolo.

"Here, why don't you come down with me to the kitchen and I'll get you an ice pack?"

"Okay, thanks." She watched as Sanji descended the crow's nest.

"It…It was an accident…" explained Zolo.

"Yeah sure." She climbed down from the crow's nest and followed Sanji into the kitchen. "I wonder why Zolo did that."

Sanji searched through the refrigerator. "Did he tell you that it was an accident?"

"…It…was?" She was shocked. And after she had yelled at him! "I yelled at him…What kind of friend am I?"

"It was an honest mistake." Sanji threw her the ice pack. "Here."

"Thanks." She placed it on her head.

"So what was Zolo doing up there with you?"

"Oh, he came last night to keep me company."

"Did…anything else happen?"

"No…Why?"

Sanji tried to hide his blush. "No reason." _I probably shouldn't tell her about the hold Zolo had her in…_

Adella looked down, then at the table. "Oh! My flute! I forgot it in the crow's nest! I'll be back." She opened the door and was about to run out when she bumped into Zolo. "Z-Zolo!"

"You forgot your flute." Zolo handed her the black case.

"Oh, thank you. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." She took the case and bowed.

"It's alright!" He smiled at her and left.

She took her case and sat down. "There's something in this case that's very important to me…Besides my flute of course." She opened it and pulled out a sapphire pendant.

"Wow, that looks expensive," said Sanji.

"It was. My father bought it for me when I was just a little girl. I've cherished it since. If anything were to happen to this, I don't know what I would do." She put it on. "I don't love it because it was very expensive. I love it because it has sentimental value…Like my flute…"

"Well, it looks beautiful on you," said Sanji with a romantic look.

"Oh," she blushed. "Why thank you Sanji."

"Adella!" Luffy burst into the kitchen. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Come on outside and play your flute!"

"Okay, sure thing Luffy." She turned back to Sanji. "Come on Sanji!" They walked outside together.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Luffy. "After our last big fight, I know that we're still pretty tired, so Adella's here to give some musical energy to us!"

"Yeah, why don't you show us what you can do with that flute of yours?" asked Zolo with a grin. "You're the ship's instrumentalist after all."

Adella blushed and nodded shyly. "Okay." She set her case down and put her flute together. She began to play beautifully.

"Cool! Let's dance!" Luffy jumped up and began to dance about in a strange fashion. Chopper and Usopp suddenly joined him.

"Why don't you three dance? The rest of us will sit this one out," chuckled Zolo. Suddenly, as if in a trance, Chopper made one circle around Adella and sat at her side. Zolo stopped laughing and looked. "Huh?" The ocean water began to get very choppy, and the Merry Go tilted from one side to the other.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Vivi. Out of nowhere, a giant sea cow popped out of the water.

Usopp stopped dancing and screamed as he saw the cow. "AHHHH! It's a sea monster!" He dove under a deck chair.

"Hey Luffy, doesn't that look like that sea cow from Arlong Park?" asked Sanji.

"Yep, sure does," responded Luffy. "Hey! I wonder if he remembers me. Hey cow!" The monster looked down at Luffy and it began to cry. It quickly turned and swam away, but not before causing a giant wave.

"Oh no! Hold onto something!" shouted Nami. Everyone grabbed onto something.

Adella held onto the pole of the crow's nest as the boat was tossed. She held her flute as tight as she could between her teeth. The boat took one more violent jerk before everything was over. Just when it ended, Adella's necklace came off and soared towards the railing of the boat. "My pendant!" She scrambled after it, but it went overboard. "No!" She was going to jump when someone grabbed her arm.

"Adella, what're you doing! That's dangerous!" shouted Sanji.

"No! You don't understand! My-" Zolo dove into the water with such grace. Adella wriggled out of Sanji's grasp and looked over the side. "Zolo!"

"Where's Zolo!" asked Luffy.

"I don't know! Huh?" Adella looked down at her blade to see a bit of blood dripping from the tip. _Where did that come from?_ She tried to think back. _Sanji grabbed me, then Zolo dove into the water. He brushed up against me when he…So that means that…! Zolo's bleeding!_ "Zolo's wounded!"

"W-What!" asked Vivi.

"What do you mean!" asked Nami.

Chopper snapped out of his daze and ran up behind Adella. "What's going on!"

"Zolo, what's taking so long!" shouted Sanji.

"Screw this!" She jumped into the water. _W-Where's Zolo?_ She began to swim deeper. _Please Zolo, be alive! Be alive!_ As she kept swimming, a stream of red water mingled with the rest of the seawater. _No, that can't be…_ Zolo suddenly came into view, as did a shark. _Damn! Zolo, you're not gonna die on me!_ She pulled out her blades and swam at full force. When she was close enough, she rammed both blades into the shark. The dead shark carcass drifted off into the dark depths of the ocean. She grabbed Zolo and brought him back to the surface. They both broke through with a gasp.

"Adella!" shouted Sanji. He pulled her up, then Zolo.

"You're both insane!" screamed Usopp.

"Yeah!" added Sanji. "What's the big idea jumping into the water like that! Are you both out of your minds!"

Adella panted and huffed as she sat with her head down. Her wet hair draped over her entire body like a veil. She looked up at a blue thing in her face. "What is--! My pendant!"

Zolo held it out. "Here."

She took it. "Zolo…Why did you do that?"

"Because I know how much that means to you."

She almost felt like crying into his arms. "Thank you…" Her eyes drifted to his arm. "Zolo your arm!"

He looked at his right arm. "Oh…So what?"

"You're bleeding!"

"So?"

"Don't you care about _anything_! Blood is supposed to stay in the body!"

"Let me take a look at that." Chopper, being the cute little medic he is, rushed to Zolo's side and checked the injury. "It's just a minor gash. Just a bit of disinfectant and a bandage, and Zolo will be good as new!"

"Adella, are you alright?" asked Sanji.

"Sanji, I'm fine."

"I'm glad you are." He hugged her.

_Huh? S-Sanji?_

"But you shouldn't have done something so reckless. You should have let me go in after Zolo."

_Sanji's so…warm…_ She closed her eyes, but didn't hug back. _He cares about me, and so does Zolo. But Sanji shows it more often…_

"I'm so sorry everyone," announced Adella.

"Why?" asked Usopp. "You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. You see, when I play my flute, animals become enticed with the songs and follow me everywhere. The monster probably heard my song. Chopper, that's what happened to you. I'm really sorry."

"You didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident," explained Zolo. He reached out for her hand. "Don't worry, we've been through worse anyways."

Adella smiled, then put down her head. "Thank you, everyone…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adella glared at her opponent and he returned the glower. She was about to grab him, but he put his hands up and caught hers. They began to shove back and forth, trying to push the other backwards. Adella was losing her concentration as her lips quivered and slowly began to curl up. She let out a huge laugh. She shoved forward weakly, but her opponent twisted her around and held her tightly in his arms. "Are we here to dance? Or are we here to fight?"

"I don't know," replied the blonde. "I thought we were supposed to be washing dishes?"

"Oh yeah, right." Sanji released Adella and they went back to washing the dinner dishes. She stole a quick glance at Sanji, then splashed him with some water.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, eh?" laughed Sanji. He splashed some water back at her.

"Okay, okay! I submit." She continued washing the dishes. After a couple of minutes, the dishes were washed.

"Thanks again Adella, you really helped me out." Sanji dried his hands.

"You're very much welcome." She took of her apron and hung it up. "I just like to help you out." She had to admit, after the past few days, she really liked to be around Sanji. He was charming in his own special way. She got to know him well, and he showed her a side that she knew no one else knew about. She felt so lucky.

"You…do?" Sanji was just a little surprised. "May I ask why?"

"Because you're such a great person and I feel so lucky to have met you." Sanji was speechless. Had fumbled for words, but none came out. "Good night Sanji." Adella turned on her heel and left the kitchen. She hummed a little tune to herself as she decided to take the scenic tour to her room. It was a beautiful night on deck with a light breeze.

"Hey Adella." Adella jumped a little and put a hand to her heart. Zolo jumped down from the crow's nest and landed with a loud thud. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh no, you didn't scare me." She lied of course. She wanted to show Zolo that she didn't get scared easily.

"You seem really happy for someone who just washed the dishes with Sanji."

"And what's that's supposed to mean?"

"Doesn't it bother you that he flirts with you all the time?"

"Flirts? He doesn't do that with me." It was true. The only time he flirted with her was the day they met.

"Really? Weird. Oh well, Sanji's kinda weird anyway."

"No he's not. He's really nice and kind and stuff."

"So…you like him, don't you?"

"Not in that sense. Like a friend." She leaned against the railing of the ship. "I don't have feeling for him like that. He's almost like a big brother."

"Maybe you should tell him that. I'm sure he sees a lot more in you than just that."

"Zolo, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything. What's on your mind?"

"I do have feelings for someone." _I can't believe that I just said that!_

Zolo was a little shocked. "You do? Who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Is it someone I know?"

"You could say that…"

"Is it Luffy perhaps?"

She laughed lightly. "Zolo, let me tell you something I told Sanji."

"What's that?"

She got closer to him. "I told him…" She turned and began to walk to her room. "Good night!" She smiled and laughed internally.

"You seem cheerful," said Vivi as Adella walked into the room.

"I'm happy, yes," answered Adella as she closed the door.

"I'd know that look anywhere," said Nami slyly. "You're in love with someone, aren't you?" Adella blushed and looked away.

Vivi squealed in glee. She grabbed Adella's arm and sat on the bed with Nami. "Tell us, who is it?"

"We promise to keep it a secret," said Nami.

Adella was happy to share her secret with them. They were her only real female friends, and they would never lie to her. "Why don't you try to guess?"

"Well, I say it's Sanji!" guessed Vivi.

Nami scratched her head. "I have to go with Sanji too. You're around him a lot. So is it Sanji?"

"Nope. I'm in love with…" She swallowed. "I'm in love with Roronoa Zolo." Her smile was met with frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Adella, Zolo…he's…not the type of person I would recommend for loving…" Nami didn't want to say this, but she didn't want her friend to get hurt.

"What do you mean?" Her smile faded as well.

"I don't think Zolo cares about that type of stuff," added Vivi. "Even though he shows you a side that none of us have ever seen, I don't think that he'll…"

Adella looked down. "I…see…But that still doesn't change the way I feel about him. I'll just give him some time."

"Adella, don't do it," said Nami. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"Stop worrying you guys. I'm not gonna get hurt!"

"Sanji's still single," reminded Vivi.

"It's Zolo I love," informed Adella seriously. "I will always love him. No one can replace him." _No matter what they might tell me, I love Zolo. You can't change the way someone loves…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, I'm done!" Adella stood back and looked at her creation. It was a chocolate bunt cake with the works.

"The ice cream's ready," said Sanji placing a huge glob of ice cream next to the cake. "It's vanilla."

"Yum! I love vanilla!" She giggled and licked chocolate frosting off her fingers. "And chocolate is every woman's weakness. Thank you Sanji for helping me."

"So, what's the occasion?" He leaned against the counter.

"Nothing. I just made this cake especially for someone."

"Who?"

"…Zolo."

"Why!" Sanji was baffled.

"Because."

"_Because_ why!" He thought a little. "Adella, do you…"

She smiled at him. "I'm gonna go give a slice to Zolo." She cut the cake and put a slice on a plate. She then took a scoop of ice cream and put it on the plate. She left the kitchen carefully, trying to make sure that she didn't drop the cake. She saw Zolo lifting some weights. "Zolo?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look.

"Um, I made you something," she responded timorously. He put the weights down and looked at the plate she held out. "I made this just for you Zolo. It's chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. Sanji helped me with the ice cream."

Zolo looked at the ball of ice cream and piece of cake. "Uh…gee…Adella, I'm really not one to indulge on sweets."

She looked down at the lovely plate, then back to Zolo. "So you're saying that you don't…like it?"

"No, no. It's not that I don't like it. It's just that…I don't want it. Sorry. Maybe Luffy will eat it." He went back to lifting his weights.

Adella sighed. _Knowing that he doesn't want it makes me feel worse!_ "Okay." She returned to the kitchen with the plate and put it on the table. She sat down before the plate.

"Adella, what's wrong?" asked Sanji as he sat with her.

"Zolo didn't want it. He said that he doesn't 'indulge on sweets'."

Sanji took the plate. "I know you want someone to eat your cake, preferably a man, so I'll eat it if that idiot doesn't want it." He shoved a forkful into his mouth. "This is good! Zolo wouldn't know good cooking if it bit him in the ass."

"Is it really that good?"

"Sure is!"

She smiled. "Thank you Sanji. Even though Zolo didn't want my cake, I'm glad someone likes it. But that's okay. I respect that he doesn't eat sweets. I have no problem with that! Maybe I should make him a health plate next time." _I want to get my point across to Zolo, but how. _"Sanji, is the saying 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach' really true?"

Sanji put the empty plate in the sink and sat back down. "Well, it depends what type of man you're dealing with. Take Luffy for example. He's the type of guy that saying pertains to."

"Is…Zolo that type of guy?"

He looked at her intriguingly. "I'm really not sure. I think he's the type of person that falls under the loveless category. He's not really into love."

_First it was Nami and Vivi, now it's Sanji! I will prove to them all that Zolo is capable of love!_ "I see. What type of man are you?"

"Me? I'm the type of guy that would love a woman no matter what. It's what's inside that counts." Adella raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Okay, okay. And the outside too. But if the outside is beautiful and the inside is ugly, that's not my type of girl. And what about you?"

"Well, I'm the type of girl that loves a man because of what's inside. But I believe in true love, and not falling in love with so many different people. That's why I have yet to experience my first kiss."

"You haven't kissed yet!" Sanji was actually amazed. "But you're so--"

"I'm so what?"

"So…beautiful. It's hard to believe that someone like you hasn't had a boyfriend or something."

She turned a few shades of red. "You really think I'm that beautiful?"

"Adella, if a man didn't think that you were beautiful, then he must be gay."

"Wow, I never knew that I was _that_ beautiful."

"Has Zolo ever told you something like that?"

"H-Huh? Well, no…"

"Maybe he doesn't see you for who you really are." He stared at her longingly.

"Sanji, I…"

"But you should never hide your feeling form someone. If you don't tell them how you feel and keep putting it off, something might happen one day that you'll regret for the rest of your life. Then you won't be able to tell that person how you feel."

"You're right Sanji." _I think I'll take Sanji's advice!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zolo turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower waist. There was a quick knock on the door. "Huh?" He opened the door and found a folded up piece of paper with his name on it. It said:

_Roronoa Zolo,_

_I write this letter to you hoping that you comply. You see, during these past few days, I've been watching you. You are truly a magnificent man. I've been debating with myself if I should tell you what makes me happy, the sole reason why I exist. A good friend told me that hiding your own personal feeling will be your ultimate demise. That would be the last thing that I want. What I want is peace of mind by confessing what I conceal. And that is why I ask of you, Roronoa, to please meet me by the crow's nest by midnight. Please come._

Zolo scratched his head. "I wonder who could have sent this. Maybe it was Vivi. I hope it wasn't Nami. What if it's a trick? Should I go?" He thought a moment. "What the hell." He checked the watch that Sanji had left in the bathroom. It was exactly five 'til midnight. "Well, that gives me enough time to put some clothes on." He grinned to himself. He left the bathroom and went to his room where he put his clothes on. He then made his way to the deck. A lone figure stood by the pole of the crow's nest, staring out at the dark night sky. Zolo could detect the faint smell of French Vanilla Cream. He had smelt that somewhere before, and tried to recall which girl had such a perfume and lotion. Then it hit him. The day before when Adella had baked him that cake, he got a whiff of her long, beautiful auburn hair. It had smelled of vanilla. _So…did Adella send me that letter?_ He walked over to the figure. "Hello?"

The figure turned around and looked at him. It was indeed Adella. "Roronoa…So you got my…" He nodded. "That's good."

"So what did you mean by 'Confessing what I conceal'?" asked Zolo full of questions.

"Zolo, this might be a little hard for me to say to you, but I think I can do it. I'm finally strong enough to say it." Thunder bellowed deep in the dark sky, and lighting branched out. "Zolo, ever since the day we meet two years ago, I thought that you were the coolest person ever. The way you fought just amazed me. Santoryu style, am I correct?" He nodded. "And that attitude of yours was just simply imposing. And you had a very intimidating stature. But beneath the duress and brusqueness, you had a totally different side. You were funny, kind, determined, brave, friendly, and caring. But I liked it when you tried to play the tough guy. Roronoa Zolo…I…I'm in love with you." She smiled warmly.

Zolo was knocked for six. He had no idea what to tell her, and what this meant for both of them. "Adella…I…" Rain began to fall from the sky. "I'm…sorry, but I can't say I feel the same. You're just a really good friend."

Adella's smiled faded. Her heart had just been broken, and she felt an unbearable pain in her heart. "What?"

"Adella, you're a wonderful person, I must admit, but I just don't feel that way about you."

She blinked incredulously, her mind totally spaced out. She felt water streaming down her cheeks, and traced them to the source. She was crying. She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. It began to rain even harder. She slowly sank to her knees. "But Zolo, I love you…"

"I really am sorry. Look, it's starting to rain. I'll walk you to-"

"No. Just leave."

"Are you-"

"I said leave! Leave! Just leave me alone!" She covered her face with her hands and cried into them. She heard Zolo's footsteps head towards his room. When she was sure that he was gone she cried a lot harder, making an unsightly noise. She screamed a few times; anger, anguish, and sadness mixed together to make one emotion.

"Adella! Is that you!" Sanji raced over to Adella and knelt down to her level. "Adella, what are you doing out here!"

"S-Sanji, he…he…" She couldn't finish. Why was life cruel?

He helped her up. "Come inside with me, you'll catch a cold." He led her into the kitchen and sat her down. "Adella, please stop crying. I don't like it when girls cry. It makes me want to pulverize the person that made them cry."

Adella forced herself to stop crying and began to hiccup. "S-Sanji…my life sucks."

Sanji removed his coat and covered her with it. Then he began to make a cup of hot chocolate just for her. "Now, why were out on deck in the rain?"

"I was…talking with someone." She wrapped Sanji's coat around her a lot tighter.

Sanji brought the warm up to her and sat across from her. "Who were you talking to?"

She took a sip of hot chocolate, all emotions slowly leaving her. "With Zolo."

"Did he make you cry?" He leaned forward, staying his anger.

"Yes. I never knew that Zolo could make me cry. I always thought that he'd be the last person in the world that would make me cry."

"And what did you say to him to make him do this?"

"I told him that I…that I loved him."

"What! You love Zolo! _Love_!"

"Yes. I _did_. But after what happened, to have my heart broken and crushed by the only man that I could ever love…I'll never be the same again…" She buried her face in her hands and began to cry again. "I've loved him ever since the day we met. I've loved him with all of my heart and soul. And someday I hoped that I could tell him how I felt and he would feel the same for me. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't take it! I feel like I'm gonna die. I need someone to be strong for me. I don't care who, but I need help. I can't bear this alone."

Sanji got up from his chair and moved Adella around in her chair to face him. He began to smooth her hair down. "Adella, I might not be what you want, but I can promise you one thing. I can be strong for you. I can help you with this. No one should bear this alone."

Adella got on her knees as well. "Sanji…I…need you right now." She hugged him tightly. "I don't even want to see Zolo anymore. I'm not sure if I can love again."

"But how would you react if someone loved you?" He looked into her eyes.

"I…don't know."

"Would you give them a chance?"

"…Maybe…"

"Adella…I won't leave you until you're better. I will stay at your side!"

She gazed deeply into his eyes. "S-S-Sanji…I don't know what I would do without you!" She cried her heart out on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Adella woke up with her head resting against Sanji's shoulder. They were both sharing his coat as a blanket. She looked around at her surroundings. They were in the kitchen sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall. "We must have fallen asleep in the kitchen last night." She suddenly remembered what had happened. "That bastard…" She saw her flute case on the floor. She kicked it under the table. So many memories of her and Zolo were bound to that flute.

Sanji began to wake up. "That was kind of uncomfortable." He looked to his side. Adella shifted and brought her knees up to her chin. "Uh, were we sleeping…together?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

Sanji smiled internally. He knew that from now on, he had to be careful how he talked to Adella. She was still fragile after Zolo rejected her. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by saying something totally stupid without consent. "How are you feeling?"

"I…don't feel anything…"

Sanji looked down. "Oh…Well, I better get breakfast ready." He got to his feet and offered Adella his hand.

She took it and stood up. "I want to help you. I need to keep myself busy for a while after what happened between me and Zolo."

"Alright." It didn't take them too long to get breakfast ready since two people were working together. "Let's take this into the galley." They brought the delicious plates of pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon to the dinning table. Their other crewmates were already there.

"Wow!" exclaimed Luffy. "Did you cook all of this yourself Sanji! How early did you wake up for this?"

"Oh, Adella helped me, so it didn't take long," informed Sanji. "Don't forget to thank her."

"Thank you Adella!" shouted Luffy as he began to eat.

"I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead and eat." Adella left the galley and headed for the girls' bathroom. She disrobed and stepped into the shower. _My emotions…what's wrong with me now? I'm not happy and I'm not sad. I'm…empty._ She washed her body and hair then stepped out of the shower. After she put her clothes back on, she headed for the deck. She blankly leaned against the railing of the ship. _I shouldn't have joined them. After all of the pain this has caused me…_ She looked down at the water.

"Is Adella home?" asked Usopp as he waved his hand in front of Adella's face.

She looked at him. "Huh? What is it Usopp?"

"Adella, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, when we first met you, a smile never left your face. But now you seem…sad."

Adella's lower lip quivered as the painful memory from the night before reenacted in her mind. Her breathing began to quicken as she looked around. "I...I…"

Sanji looked over to Adella and Usopp. He noticed the look on Adella's face and grimaced. _Shit!_ He quickly made his way over to the two. "Adella, can I see you in the kitchen?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her to the kitchen. He closed the door and released her. "Are you alright?" He tried to look her in the eye, but she didn't want to make eye contact. "Adella?"

"I…I can't do it? If I can't even talk to Usopp, then how am I supposed to do anything!" She forced her eyes closed to stop the tears.

"Adella, you just have to take it one step at a time. Please, don't cry. How 'bout I whip you up some ice cream? Or cake? Candy maybe?" He headed for the cupboard, but slipped on a rag on the floor. "Dammit?" He hit the floor, but not that hard. "Ow…my ass…"

She looked at him and cocked her head. Very slowly, her lips twisted, forming a smile. She began to laugh quietly, then louder. Before she knew it, she was laughing along with Sanji. She got down on the floor next to Sanji, still giggling. "A-Are you alright?" She put a hand to her mouth and puffed up her cheeks. She was trying not to laugh in his face.

"I'm fine, I think," laughed Sanji.

Adella fell over as laughter exploded from her mouth. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I don't mean to…ha ha…mean to…laugh! Ha ha ha!" _Sanji's trying his hardest to keep me happy, and it's working. Sanji is like no other guy that I've met. He's so…different…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was Zolo's shift for the night. He headed down the hall, but stopped in front of the girl's bedroom when he heard the sound of low sobbing. _Huh?_ He pressed his head next to the door and listened closely.

"Please don't cry anymore."

"Yeah, everything will be all better!"

"Didn't you have a fun time with Sanji?"

"Y-Yes! B-B-But that won't change what h-h-happened!"

"Please Adella! Try to lower your voice!"

"I thought that i-if I was honest and brave enough to confess my feelings, he might feel the same!"

"Adella…I'm so sorry this happened. Zolo isn't worth a damn! He doesn't care about love."

"I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. But I should have listened to you guys. Zolo broke my heart…but I haven't learned my lesson. I _still_ love him. He's everything to me!"

Zolo's eye twitched. _She still loves me? I can't believe I made her cry like that. I feel bad…_ He could hear a low humming sound coming from behind him, so he headed for the deck. He climbed into the crow's nest and sat down. "I remember Adella's first time up here. We had fun…" He looked down. "…Adella…"

"Hey, it's alright now, okay?"

Zolo leaned over the side of the crow's nest and looked down. Sanji was out talking with…Adella!

----

"Sanji, you don't know what I'm feeling right now," whispered Adella.

"Adella," Sanji raised his eyebrow, "remember what we talked about? The first step of feeling better is forgetting about the past."

"Sanji how could I forget something that hurt me so bad!" She threw up her arms and turned her back on him. "I can't forget."

Sanji took a deep breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Adella…" He wanted to tell her that he loved her. "I…I think you can forget. Something like that doesn't happen instantly, you know."

She turned around. "You're right. I'm sorry I got mad. After all, you want to help me." She managed a smile. "And I need your help." She embraced him without warning.

He was a little surprised by the sudden hug, but at the same time, it felt good. He stroked her hair down, then kissed the top of her head lightly. _Adella, I want to tell you how I feel._

She felt safe in his arms, a feeling she used to have in Zolo's arms. _Zolo used to give me this feeling. I want to keep telling myself that I don't love him, but no matter what, I know deep down inside that I still love him._ She closed her eyes and hugged tighter. _I want to forget…_

_----_

Zolo couldn't believe his eyes. "A moment ago, she was in tears and crying over her love for me. Now she's putty in Sanji's arms! What the hell is going on?" He found himself making a fist. He suddenly began to relax. "Why did I get mad?" He thought for a while. "I'm not…? Am I?" He looked down at Adella. _Why do I feel this way?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Adella leaned over the bathroom sink doubled over in pain. She had woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling as if she would vomit. "I can get through this…It…doesn't…hurt…" Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, the pain was gone. She opened one eye, then the other. She managed a shaky smile. Just as quickly as the pain was gone, she began to cough and choke. The coughs began deep in her lungs and had a harsh sound. She covered her mouth with her hands and tried to stop coughing. It was then that she could taste a metallic liquid coming up with her coughs. She endured the fiery pain for what seemed like hours until her coughs slowly came to a stop. With one final cough, there was a splattering noise, then she fell to her knees. She grabbed a nearby towel and covered her mouth with it. After sitting there with the cloth pressed to her mouth, she began to wipe any liquid off. She looked at the towel in horror and let out a cry as she threw it across the room. It was covered in blood. She shivered near the door, speechless. She finally got to her feet and looked at the mirror. She let out a silent scream as she watched blood slide down the mirror. That must have been the splat noise that she heard. She grabbed the already blood stained towel again and wiped the blood off of the mirror. She then balled the towel up and tossed it into the trash. Her knees gave way and she fell back onto the floor. She slid to the door and weakly opened it from her spot on the floor. A searing pain tore at her muscles as she crawled back to her bed. She tossed the covers over her head as if to hide from the pain. She was afraid. Afraid of what was happening. She cried softly, not knowing what to think. How would she handle this? She certainly wasn't going to tell anyone. But what was wrong with her? She pulled her legs up to her chest as she lay in the bed. _What is happening? Why is this happening to me? Am I…dying? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Adella put her flute back in its case and closed it with a triumphant smile. She knew that she put on a good performance today, but that was not that made her feel good. She had finally gotten over the fact that Zolo didn't love her. After a week in Sanji's care, she forgot about the past and accepted the truth.

"That was really good today," complimented Sanji as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. I thought so too," said Adella with a cheery smile. She looked around at her crewmates headed for bed. "A nighttime performance seemed interesting, so I thought I'd try it."

"It was a good thing you did." He smiled.

Adella laughed lightly. She looked back at him, his features finally visible to her. They were actually kind of…charming. His uniquely shaped eyebrow, the cutest twinkle in his eyes, a little bit of stubble on his chin, the way his golden hair covered one of his eyes giving him a mysterious look, and that smile of his that said it all. He was a good guy, caring and sweet. She ran one finger down his right cheek. "Thank you Sanji for everything. Without you, I don't know what I would have done." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

Sanji was bewildered. "U-Uh…I um, have to go now." He hugged back lightly and then dashed off.

Adella shook her head and smiled. "That Sanji. He's really funny." She headed for the door to the girls' room.

"Adella." She turned around to face Zolo. "Can I speak with you?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _I can do this. _"Sure!" She walked over to him. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"About a few things." She cocked her head to one side. "Adella, I've noticed that you spend a lot of time with Sanji. No doubt he knows about…us."

"Us? What do you mean by-"

"Please, let me finish. I've noticed you a lot lately. The way you smile, the way you talk, the way you laugh, everything. I've noticed that you act differently around Sanji than you do around everyone else…"

"Zolo, where are you going with-"

"Adella…" He put his head down. "I'm sorry for all of the pain that I've caused you. I am so sorry."

_What! He's sorry?_ "Zolo…I…"

"You must hate me for what I did."

"Actually Zolo, I've forgotten the whole thing."

"You…have?" He looked at her.

"It took some time and there was a lot of tears and pain, but I managed. I had someone strong helping me through it all."

Zolo gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Adella, it's true about what they say. You never really know what you have until it's gone. I was a fool, and I've been regretting everything from that day. I didn't examine my heart right, and that was the first time that someone had told me that they loved me. I couldn't believe it, so I didn't. My dream was all that I cared about, but after I saw how much you suffered for me, it was then that I knew how I felt. Adella I…I love you!"

Adella's eyes became wide. "You…"

"I do, I love you. I didn't want to lose you to someone else, so I had to tell you."

She looked down. "Zolo…" She turned her back on him. "I…I'm over you. I can't let you back into my life like that." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't love you." She shook her head.

Zolo was confused. "You can't…?" He looked down, then at her. "Why not!" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Because you already broke me heart once!" She screamed those words and made sure that he heard. "You broke my heart and you didn't do a damn about it!" She began to cry. "I suffered beyond what you know and the only person who actually cared about me was Sanji!" She pushed him away and ran to her room.

Zolo just stood there, speechless. He tried to think, but nothing came. After a while, words crossed his lips. "She can't…love me?" One tear. Two tears. He put one finger under his left eye. "Huh?" He shut his eyes, but it wouldn't stop. "No…I don't cry…I don't…!" He fell to his knees. More tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_I'm so sorry, but I just can't allow it. Truth be told, that's how I want it, but it mustn't be. Do you now how long I've waited to hear those words? I love those words. I want to hear them over and over again…I'm such a hypocrite. I know that I said that I've forgotten, but no one forgets pain like that. Deep down, I know that it will never go away. Please, try to understand…_

----

_Adella hummed to herself as she washed the dishes. "Sanji will be proud of me for washing the dishes." She smiled and hummed a little louder._

"_Adella…"_

_Her eye twitched. It was Zolo. "What do you want?" She continued washing the dishes, but stopped humming._

"_Anything I wish." Zolo got closer to her. He snatched a plate from her hand and threw it to the floor. "And I always get what I want!"_

_Adella heard the ear shattering crash of the broken plate. She whipped around to Zolo and looked him straight in the eye. "What the fuck is your problem! You've been such a jerk after I denied you!"_

_He slapped her hard, making her hit the table behind her. He watched her fall to the floor. "Dammit bitch, I'm not playing with you!"_

_She put a hand to her mouth and wiped the blood off. Blood trickled down from her nose. "Zolo, why are you doing this?" She could hear the cracking in her voice. She was terrified._

"_Because I have the fucking power!" He grabbed her by her shirt and pinned her against the wall. He ripped her shirt with such contempt and force._

"_I'm not one of those weak women that you can push around! Let me go!" She kicked him in the chest with raw power. He dropped her and grabbed his chest, the wind knocked out of him. She fell to the floor and tried to cover herself. She didn't want to cry, but it was hard not to. Suddenly, she was ripped off the floor was slammed against the table. Zolo held her down by her neck. "Zolo…please…don't do this to me!"_

"_I can do whatever I want." He glare was cold and deadly. He got on top of her and held her down with his own body._

"_Zolo! Stop!" She began to cry and beg. "I'm begging you, don't do this to me!" _

"_You broke my heart and now you're paying the price!" He slapped her. "Be quiet and just cooperate you stupid whore!"_

_She struggled fiercely. "Zolo, if you don't stop, so help me God, I'll-"_

_Zolo held up his sword. "Adella, I'm not gonna tell you again. If you don't be quiet…I'll kill you!"_

_Adella was speechless. "Z-Zolo…" She stopped herself. She was afraid to say anymore. _

"_Good." He left his sword by his side, ready to use it at will. He began to kiss her neck, then slowly made his way down her body._

_She began to cry hard. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Zolo had done the same thing to her, yet she didn't resort to violence. Why was he doing this? _

"_If you breathe so much as a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" She nodded. "I thought so."_

_Adella just turned her head away, powerless to do anything. She opened her mouth just a little to whisper a cry for help. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Adella awoke with a gasp. She grabbed her chest and held back coughs. _What…What was that?_ She gathered her thoughts. _A dream…Ha, it was more like a nightmare…_ She remembered who attacked her in her dream. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down. "Zolo wouldn't do that to me…would he? But…he's very powerful and capable of doing anything…What am I thinking? One silly nightmare about him and suddenly I'm afraid of him? I shouldn't think that was about him." She coughed into her knees. "I need some water." She slipped out of bed and adjusted her shorts pajama shorts. She smoothed down her hair and pulled her pajama tank top down over her stomach. She sleepily left the bedroom and felt her way to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the door, she felt like running and hiding. Zolo was sitting at the table.

He looked up from polishing his swords at her. They just stared for a moment. "Hi."

Adella felt her face flush red. "Yeah." She remembered what she had told him two nights ago. "Uh…" She made her way over to the cupboard and took out a glass. She got herself some water and faced the wall. _What do I do?_ She had noticed that Zolo's expression was totally different from her nightmare. But he had his swords, just like--She shook her head. _No, he won't hurt me._

"So, um, how've you been?" Zolo asked casually.

She turned around to him. "Oh, me? F-Fine, just fine…I was uh, thirsty, so I came to get some water…" _What am I doing! He didn't ask me twenty questions! Why am I saying so much!_ "I'd better go."

"Adella." He rose from his seat and stood in front of the door.

"Z-Zolo…w-what are y-you doing?" Her hands became clammy.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I love you?"

She noticed a hint of sadness in his tone. "What?"

"Adella, I love you. Why won't you take me back?"

"Zolo…I…just can't…" _I don't know how…_

He put his head down and sighed. "I understand." He went back to his seat. "I mean, why would you take me back? After all that you went through. It's only fair, right? That now I have to suffer. I guess you could call it pay back…"

"No, Zolo. It's not like that…" The ship hit a waved and bounced. "Huh!" Adella fell forward, right onto Zolo. Their lips touched. Both their eyes became wide. Her cool shattered as she jumped up. She covered her mouth.

Zolo was equally surprised. He stood up. "…Adella…"

She turned away. "I have to go." She headed for the door.

He grabbed her arm. "…Did you really come here for water?"

She looked at him. "What're trying to say? Of course I came here for water! What else would I be doing up at night?" She almost yelled.

He brought her closer to him. "You're lying…"

"Lying? Why would I lie, huh!" She was getting angry.

"Adella…Stop talking." She obeyed reluctantly. Zolo leaned forward slowly.

_What is he doing! He's gonna kiss me! Get away! Stop!_ As much as her brain told her no, her heart said yes. She couldn't hear her brain, her heart was louder. Much louder. She felt the touch of Zolo's lips against her own. It was surprisingly soft, the way he kissed her. It was timid at fist, but when he discovered that she had no objections to it, he deepened the sought after kiss. He gently let his tongue probe between her lips, then entered her mouth. _This isn't happening…No, it's not…Zolo's kissing me…_ Adella began to cooperate. Zolo squeezed her tighter and kissed her deeper. And Adella helped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_It was a mistake. That wasn't supposed to happen. An honest mistake…_

----

"Zolo, I'm not gonna tell you again. Get out," Adella said with seriousness behind her words. "I want you gone." She pointed to the door of the kitchen. "Out."

Zolo smirked. "I'm not leaving." He crossed his arms.

"Please!" She put her arms out and shoved him.

He grabbed her in his arms and held her close. "Adella, about last night-"

"Nothing happened last night."

"Yes, something happened. You and I-"

"There is no 'you and I'!"

"Adella!" Zolo looked her right in the eye. "Why do you want us to be distant?"

"Because…" She sighed and calmed down. "Zolo, last night, we both wanted it, but I'm different now. I don't want to love you."

"But I want to love you. Adella, if you don't love me, why are you in my arms right now? You're very strong and it would be easy for you to get out." He kissed her.

She broke the kiss. "Please, not now…Not here. Sanji will be back and-"

"I locked the door." He kissed her passionately. He pushed her into the wall and kept her there. She couldn't help but give in.

"Adella? Adella, why is this door locked?" It was Sanji.

_Sanji!_ Adella tried to push Zolo away. "Z-Zolo! Stop! It's Sanji!"

"So?" He pushed her down onto the table. "He can wait." He gently caressed her sides.

"Well, I must have locked it somehow when I left. But don't worry, I have a spare key." There was a click sound.

Adella visibly panicked. "Z-Zolo…!" Zolo suddenly got up and sat at the table.

"There we go." Sanji walked in. "Hey! Zolo! What're you doing in here? Stop patronizing Adella!" He grabbed Zolo by the shirt collar and threw him out. He focused his attention on Adella. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She just stared. "Adella? Hey, you're face is red. Is something wrong?"

She panicked again. "Nothing!" She grabbed the bottle of spices that he had. "Let's make lunch, okay?" She put the bottle on the counter and began to chop vegetables.

"Huh?" _Weird_, Sanji thought to himself. He shrugged. "Okay I guess."

_That idiot Zolo! I hate him!_ Adella made a mad face as she thought about Zolo. _He makes me so mad! I don't love him!_ Her expression softened. _But if I didn't, why did I let him dominate me?_

"You make some great faces."

"Huh?" She turned to Sanji.

"You're making faces. So what's on your mind?"

"My…mind?" _Zolo._ "Nothing at all!" She laughed and waved her hand nervously. She continued to chop. _Was Sanji watching me…or what? Why would he watch me…_ _'I watch you all the time.'_ That was what Zolo had told her last night. She glared again. _I am so gonna kill him! Taking advantage of me like that! Last night not was not intended!_ Suddenly, "Ow!" She pulled her hand back and looked down at the blood on the knife. She put her cut finger in her mouth, then pulled it out.

Sanji put down the spoon he had and looked at her. "Adella, are you okay?"

"Uh, no. I cut myself." She put her finger back in her mouth. "It hurts Sanji."

He walked over to her. "Let me see." He took her finger and looked at it. "Oh, it's not too deep." He took out a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around her finger. "I'm not Chopper, but your finger will be better soon." He looked into her eyes.

Adella felt as if she got closer to him, never once taking her eyes off his. _Sanji…_ "Thank you." She felt all tingly inside. Her face beamed crimson.

He laughed. "What's wrong beautiful? You're red."

"R-Red? M-Me?" Her heart raced. She had never had this feeling before with Sanji. _Why do I feel so strange?_ She felt for the counter and turned her head. "I don't know why I'm red." Pain suddenly took place of the strange feeling. "Oh…" She covered her mouth and cough. She felt something wet all over her hands. While Sanji was laughing, she looked down at her hands. Blood. _No!_ She covered her mouth and ran out of the kitchen, pushing Sanji out of the way.

He stopped laughing. "Adella?"

----

She ran for the bathroom, terrified that someone might find out. As she ran down the hall, she saw Zolo. She wasn't about to turn around and run the opposite direction.

"Adella?" Zolo stopped and watched her come at full speed towards him, her mouth covered by her own hands. "Hey! Look out!" She hit him dead on.

_Damn!_ She stood up, as did he.

"Adella, why are you running--?" He looked at a trickle of red liquid falling from between her fingers. "What is that?"

She looked down. _Oh no!_ She mustered up what strength was left and shoved Zolo out of the way. She ran into the girls' bathroom and locked the door. She removed her hands and grabbed a fresh towel. "What is wrong with me!" She unexpectedly began to cough uncontrollably, blood rushing from her mouth. "Dear God! No! I thought I had gotten over this when I was a child! So this is what this is!" She started to wipe the blood off the floor, blood trickling from her mouth. She some how succeed, but she would not stop bleeding from the mouth. "Why must this happen again? Did I not make the right choices in life? Am I being punished for something! Why is this happening?" She screamed, then blacked out.

-/-/-/-

"Oh…Oh…" Adella opened her eyes to see two girls staring down at her. "AHH!" She rolled over and tumbled out of the bed.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" shouted Vivi. "We thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, after we saw all of the blood…" Nami shook the image out of her head.

"B-Blood?" Adella got up and looked at them.

"Adella, what happened? We found you sprawled on the floor of the bathroom totally unconscious. And then there was a towel full of blood!" Vivi hugged a pillow. "You need to tell us the truth!"

Adella shook her head. "I…I can't."

Nami looked Adella right in the eye. "Listen to me Adella, you _have_ to tell us. Something is terribly wrong with you."

She couldn't lie to her closets of friends. She sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. I…I'm…sick."

"Sick! More like ill!" exclaimed Vivi.

"Please, I don't wanna talk about it anymore." She looked up, trying to seem optimistic. "Besides, nothing's gonna happen to me! I'm okay now, so everything will be alright!" She feigned a smile. _No, everything will not be alright. I'm afraid that I might not make it this time…What would Zolo think if he found out that I was ill?_

"Adella?" She looked at Vivi. "You…have that look again…"

"Who is it!" exclaimed Nami, making Adella jump.

"Gee Nami, you sure are hyper about these things." Adella laughed.

"Is it Sanji this time?" asked Nami.

"Um…It's Zolo…"

"Zolo? You _still_ have a thing for _him_?" asked Nami.

"I have no idea. Part of me still loves Zolo, but part of me doesn't. Sometimes, when I'm around Zolo, the part of me that loves Zolo is stronger than the other part. I…don't know what to do."

"So, you're still in love with him?" Nami and Vivi leaned in to hear.

"I…I dunno…" _What to do?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Love. It's so strange. What is love? I guess it would be a force that draws two people together. But what drives love? Is it better to listen to the brain? Or would it be better to follow the heart? How can you love and end up happy? How can you be sure that the choice you've made is right? Is it possible to tell? Maybe that's not to be known._

----

"I have to know for sure. But how? Zolo keeps acting so idiotic." Adella frowned and put her head down. _His stupidity and ignorance makes me want to strangle him!_

"I do?" Zolo walked over to her side. He leaned on the railing of the ship and stared out into the midnight blue sky. Adella felt uncomfortable, and he knew it. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "…Sorry?"

"Yes. For acting the way I have…"

"I'm listening."

"Adella, I've been doing the things I do recently because I don't wanna lose you. I don't know how to handle this and I think…" He looked away. _God, I hate love. It makes me sound like a sissy. And it makes me sensitive to the one that I love._

"…What do you think?" She was getting into the conversation.

"I think that…you don't love me." He looked at her. "How do I know that you love me? You tell me all the time that you don't, and I believe it. I believe it and it hurts." He took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Right here is where it hurts."

She blinked, touched by his words. Something inside her felt sorry for the swordsman. "…Zolo…"

"Adella, I've been through a lot. I've got one big scar to prove it. What I'm trying to say is that I've been cut up and everything, but I can stand the pain. I end up ignoring it and going on with enough endurance for five. But the pain here, where your hand is, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's overwhelming. And I can't stand it." He released her hand and turned his back on her. "I want it to go away, but the way I want it to go away isn't possible, and you've said it yourself. It'll always be there…" He blinked back tears and ran his hand through his hair. "…So I've decided to let you go. I guess I am capable to love, but it's with…the wrong girl. Now that I know that I can love, I can always wait for that-"

"Zolo…" She forced by tears. "Please don't talk like that."

He turned back to her. "Eh?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "I have pain too, and it's more that I can handle. The things that I'm going through right now, it's so strange. All of these feelings that I have, for different…things. I want something, but I feel as if a small part of me might want something else. I don't understand, and I'm not smart enough to figure it out."

"I'm a swordsman Adella. I'm not supposed to have feelings like this. I haven't cried since I was ten, but everything that's happened between us is breaking my heart. I don't know how to handle something like this. Like…love. I have everything that makes me who I am, but not the knowledge of certain feelings. I…" He withdrew his hand. "I don't want you to be unhappy. And as far as I'm concerned, I've been making you miserable." They both looked away, back at the night sky.

Adella laughed lightly. "It's kinda funny."

"What is?" Zolo didn't look at her.

"I mean, before all of this, we were so carefree. I was happy, you were happy, life was so simple. And now…I've ruined it for both of us."

"No you haven't."

"Yes, I did. Had I not said anything, if I had just kept my mouth shut, we'd still be happy. I'm so sorry Zolo. What I've done is unforgivable. And I've decided that…I'm gonna leave this crew."

His eyes became wide. "What! Why!"

"Because," she smiled, "it'll better that way. I'll only cause more problems. I'm going to leave in a few days, maybe three."

He couldn't let this happen, not yet. And there was still something that he had to know. "Adella…" She looked at him. "Do you love me, for real? I have to know. Do you?"

_Why? Please, don't ask me something like this. I don't know the answer._ She thought a moment; she needed to examine her heart. "If…just one kiss could determine everything…" She faced him fully. "Please, hold me." They embraced. "If just one kiss…" She reached up on her tip-toes and gave Zolo and gentle kiss. _Just one…_

Zolo was surprised. He had kissed her a couple of times, but they never felt like this. They had felt…fake. But this one, this one was different. It was special. _It's like I feel my happiness, my life, returning to me._

_If just one kiss can make everything better, if it can break this nightmarish curse…then so be it…_ She broke it. It had seemed like an eternity between the two. She turned and headed for her room.

"Adella, wait." She stopped, but didn't turn. "I-"

"Does it have to be this way?" She turned and ran back to him, right into his arms. "I just want to know what it might feel like, if it came true." She kissed him with true passion. The little bit of love that she had left within her seemed to grow. They embraced and shared one more kiss for a while before separating.

"Adella…" She stopped again. "Promise me just one thing at least…" She said nothing. "…Please don't leave this crew."

She turned to him and smiled. "I'll think about it." She turned back to the door. "We can finally be happy again. This is my special gift to you." She left before she began to cry. _My only real romance with the swordsman. It ended as soon as it started. But now I'm free. We're both free. And now we have our lives back. But most importantly, we can have our lives back and share them together. I'm glad that the suffering is finally over._ She smiled one last time before she cried.

Zolo leaned against the railing of the ship alone. "So, that's what love is. I'm glad that she could show me. Even though it was brief, I understand now. I just wanted her to be happy, and now she can be…and so can I." Just one tear rolled down his cheek. "Someday, when my dream comes true, I'll find someone one to share it with." He wiped the tear away and smiled. "I just have to have faith." He looked back at the door to the girls' room. "Adella loves me and I love her, but…in a different sense. And she is someone that I can live for. She's just one of the people in my life that gives me the energy and reason to move forward." He looked up at the midnight sun. It was full, and beautiful. "But I can finally be myself again." He smiled and let out a shout of joy.

----

"So it was true…" Sanji pulled himself back into the crow's nest. "They are in love with each other." The tears began to fall. "I thought that I could be there for Adella, but I was wrong. I thought that I could be strong enough for her, but she stilled loved him. I should have known that this would have happened. Zolo must be a better lover than I am." He pounded his fist on the floor of the crow's nest. He cried and tried his best to stop. He hid his face in his hands, then let them slide over his blonde mess of hair. He pounded the floor once more. "How did this happen?" The image of Adella kissing Zolo flashed before his mind's eye. "Dammit! I hate my fucking life!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_I'm free! I'm finally free! Everything is over now and I can be happy again! No more suffering, no more pain. I have my life back and it feels great…Though…there is just one more thing that is pulling at my heart. What is love for me?_

----

Adella leaped out of her bed in her underwear and tossed open the curtains of the room. "Wow, what a morning!"

"Adella?" Vivi rolled over and tossed her blankets over her head. "What're you doing?"

"Close the damn curtains." Nami groaned sleepily. She moved lower down her bed.

"Oops, sorry!" Adella closed the curtains. "I didn't know that it was _that_ early!" She headed out, but realized that she didn't have her proper clothes on. "What should I wear today? My usual or something else?" She looked at the clothes that she had. "I know!" She grabbed a tube top, a short skirt, and a pair of boots. She threw this all on and ran into the bathroom. There she combed her hair. "But where is my--! Oh yeah!" She ran over to her flute case under her bed and took out her pendant. "Aah! Now I'm ready to greet the day!"

"Go greet the day somewhere else dammit!" Nami seethed tiredly.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" Vivi threw a pillow at Adella.

"Sorry!" she whispered. She left the room, headed for the kitchen. _Okay, I'm kinda scaring myself. I think I'm a bit too perky._ She giggled and began to hum. She opened the door to the kitchen and walked right on in. She saw Sanji and smiled. _Sanji! Just in time!_ "Mornin' Sanji! Today is gonna be a wonderful day!" He said nothing as he made breakfast. She cocked her head to one side. "Sanji?" She got closer to him. "What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" He put the food onto the plates madly and threw the dirty dishes in the sink. He then tossed of his apron and dropped into the chair nearby. "S-Sanji?"

"What?" He looked at her impassively.

"Is…everything alright?" She got a little closer to him.

"What do you think?" He looked away. _Of course she's so happy. She probably made out with that damn swordsman._

"Sanji, this is not like you at all." She was concerned. She shat across from him and stared at him. His eyes, they were…sad. "Sanji, what happened to you?"

"Life." He put his head down on the table. "My life is terrible and I hate it. I'm worthless and everyone knows that. No one cares about me at all. Not one person on this planet. I'd be better off dead."

"Sanji!" She grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "How can you say that? Lots of people care about you. Your friends here on this ship, they care about you. And…" She blushed. "I care about you. Sanji, you're a wonderful person and you're _not_ worthless. Everybody depends on you on this ship. Not just because you can cook, but because you're an important team player. Everyone has a role in life, as does everything."

_No matter how I might feel, you always say the right things._ He pulled his hands away. "But I feel…empty."

"Why is that?" _Sanji, please don't be sad. _

_How can I say this without sounding obvious?_ "I…fell in love once."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She was a magnificent girl. She was beautiful as she was intelligent. I loved her with all of my heart. And I knew that it just wasn't one of my stupid attractions either. It was real love. But one day, I discovered that she loved another. That broke my heart…"

"…Sanji…"

"I've never had any luck in the field of love. Truth be told, I ended up crying. Love can be a cruel thing. It can leave you crying. I guess that love isn't truly my thing…"

"…Are you in pain Sanji?"

Sanji looked at her. "What?"

She got up and placed her hand right on his heart. "It hurts here, doesn't it? Is that why you feel depressed this morning?"

He turned red. "Yes." The ship slammed into something and jerked. "AHH!" Sanji was thrown from his seat and slammed against the wall. Adella fell backwards and hit her head on the counter. He shakily got to his feet. "Adella, you okay?"

She rubbed her head. "For the most part. What was that?"

Zolo burst into the kitchen. "Sanji, Adella, get outside right now!" Adella and Sanji looked at each other, then to Zolo.

----

"Hey pal, that's _my_ treasure!" Nami slammed her rod into the pirate's head. "Don't you dare got near it!" She pushed the chest into the kitchen.

"Damn, these pirates are persistent!" shouted Adella. She sensed a pirate behind her and whipped around. She slid under his legs and struck him in the back. "Yeah!"

"Adella, look out!" shouted Usopp. He took out one pirate that lunged at her, but the other one got to her.

"AGH!" The pirate jumped on her and slammed her onto the deck floor. She hit her chin and tasted a metallic liquid. She had bitten her tongue. "Son of a--"

"Little girls shouldn't play with blades." The pirate ripped her elbow blades away and tossed them to the other side of the ship.

"Hey, what's this?" One pirate held up a black case.

"Not yours, that's for sure!" Chopper head butted the man. "Bull's eye!"

"Hey! Get the hell of her!" Zolo stabbed the pirate that held Adella down.

"GRAH!" He jumped off her.

"Adella, are you alright?" Zolo helped her up.

"I'm fine." She dusted of her skirt and spit out some blood.

"Come here!" Another pirate grabbed Chopper by the antlers.

"Chopper!" Adella grabbed her flute case and put the flute together. She held it in both hands. "I might not have my blades, but I can still--" She swung the instrument at the man's head like a bat. He blacked out and fell over. "--take you out like that."

"Thanks Adella!" Chopper charged off.

She spotted her blades not too far off. She dove for them. "Got it!"

"RAHH!" A pirate pounced.

"Anti-Matter Kick Course!" Sanji delivered a powerful kick to the pirate.

"Sanji, behind you!" Adella jumped up. "Cherry Blossom Cutter!" She crossed her blades around her body, then released them. They flew like a boomerang and took out the pirate behind Sanji.

"Thanks!" He smiled at her. Gun shot. Everyone had stopped what they were doing.

"That's enough!" A man, obviously the captain, stood before them all. "Men, stand down." The pirates backed off.

"Who are you?" demanded Luffy.

"What do you want with us?" exclaimed Vivi.

"I want nothing to do with _you_." He leaped from his spot and grabbed Adella. He held a dagger up to her neck. "I want Miss Uzaki."

Something in Zolo's mind clicked. "I know who you are!" He remembered the scar. "You're Captain Kashi! You were the one who…Oh no…No!" Zolo rushed at the captain.

Kashi smirked. He slid to the side and pushed Adella forward. "Just how accurate are you Roronoa Zolo?"

Zolo grimaced and tried to stop himself. His sword skimmed past Adella's side, cutting her. "Damn!"

"AH!" She clutched her side.

Kashi smirked again. He swiftly stabbed Zolo in the side. "Ha!"

"Grr!" Zolo winced. _How did I let him get through? And how could I miss and hurt Adella!_

Kashi kicked Zolo away and approached Adella. "Miss Uzaki, your time-"

"GUM GUM PI--ahh!" A burly pirate grabbed Luffy.

Kashi turned to his audience. "Restrain them all!" His men grabbed each member of the Straw Hat Pirates and pinned them to the floor. "Heh. Die Miss Uzaki!"

As if time itself had slowed down, Sanji dispensed a strong kick to the pirate holding him. He ran to Adella. "Adella, NO!"

Her eyes were closed. _Plip plip._ Something wet dotted the ground. She opened her eyes. _What is going on?_ Sanji was standing in front of her, motionless. "S-San…?" He fell to his knees. "Sanji?" She kneeled down by him.

"Oops, oh well!" Kashi focused on Adella. "Miss Uzaki…"

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy made a direct hit. "Yeah!"

"Damn you!" Kashi was sent flying.

His men looked at Luffy. "Run away!" They jumped overboard into small ships and sailed off with the wind.

"Well, our pirate problem is over…" whispered Nami.

"Sanji! Can you hear me! Sanji!" Adella shook him.

"Ugh…" He staggered up. "Are…they gone?" She nodded. "Good…" He closed his eyes and fell over.

"Sanji!" Adella caught Sanji. "Chopper! Do something!"

"Right away!" Chopper dashed off to get his equipment.

She looked down at Sanji. _Thank you for saving my life…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. I thought that by joining up with them, I would be able to escape his grasp. I didn't want to see anymore people suffer and get hurt because of me. But now, someone that I care about is hurt thanks to me. I know what I have to do. It's for their safety. I have to leave. But it wasn't supposed to be like this…_

----

Sanji sat at the kitchen table alone. After Adella's long explanation, he couldn't help but feel used. _So, she only joined us in hopes of getting away from the man that wants her dead. Her parents are high ranking naval officers, no wonder that man wants to kill her. I can't believe it._ He sighed.

"Hey Sanji." Nami sat at the table with him. "How you feeling?"

Sanji put a hand to his stomach. Chopper had taken care of the wound. "Better."

"You seemed to take Adella's news hard. But she likes being part of our crew, so that's nothing to be mad about."

"I really don't care."

"…Yes you do." He looked at her. "Sanji…do you love Adella? Please answer me truthfully."

"Me? Love her?" _Of course I love her, but she's in love with someone else._ "Nope, not really."

"…You're lying."

He looked at her. "What?"

"I said that you're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes. You love Adella deeply."

He couldn't hide it anymore. "So? It's not like she'll love me back."

"What do you mean?" _I could've sworn that Adella loved him too._

"I saw her the other night with Zolo. They're in love with each other. They way she threw herself into Zolo's arms. And when they…kissed."

"Kissed!" _Wait, Adella kissed Zolo!_ Nami was confused. "No, that can't be right."

"I saw them for myself." He blinked back the tears. "She's madly in love with him. I can tell. She was so happy today."

_Maybe…Maybe it's true…_ "Sanji…" She reached out for his hand. "Sanji, I'm so sorry."

Sanji looked away. "Don't be. You didn't do anything. I just want nothing to do with Adella romantically. Hell, I might not even want _anything_ to do with her. She broke my heart."

Nami suddenly remembered the conversation she had not too long ago with Adella.

"_Nami, Vivi…I think something's wrong with Sanji," said Adella._

"_Really? What makes you think that?" Nami cocked her head to one side._

"_Well, he was depressed this morning, and I can't understand why. He said that his heart was broken, but by what? I can't think of anything that would break his heart."_

"…_Did you…Did you do anything?" asked Vivi._

"_Me? What could I have done?"_

"_I don't know." Vivi shrugged._

"_You guys, something's wrong with me too. I can't tell for sure what's wrong, but I get this weird feeling around Sanji sometimes." Adella blushed._

"_Oh yeah? What kind of feeling?" Vivi and Nami smiled._

"_A tingling sensation. Like I can't wait to be with him."_

"_Adella, have you considered that you might be falling in love with him?" Nami was certain that that was the case._

"_What! Me and…Sanji?" Adella thought about this. "Sanji is a nice guy…but I don't know."_

"_Think about it Adella. Those feelings are not like the feelings that you might have with someone like Usopp."_

"_You should really examine your heart," said Vivi earnestly._

_Adella looked down. "My heart," she whispered._

"Nami? You're spacing out." Sanji waved his hand in front of Nami's face.

"Oh, sorry…" _I've got to do something to bring these two together. They need each other more than they think. But if Adella really does love Zolo…_ She smirked and laughed internally. _Then I'll just have to drive them apart! It won't be pretty though._ "You know what, I'll go get Adella. Then you two can talk."

"H-Huh?" He blushed. "Don't do that. I don't want to talk to her right now." _Crash._ "What was that noise?"

Nami perked up. "I don't know…?"

"AAAHHH! LEMME GO!"

"That's Adella!" shouted Nami. They both got up and ran out on deck. Two figures jumped overboard. "Hey! Stop!" The two of them ran to the railing and looked out at sea. A small vessel drifted off far away.

A faint cry could be heard, "Help! Someone!" It was barely audible.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Nami.

"Adella…!" Sanji didn't know what to think or say. _How could I let this happen?_ He looked down, then noticed something. He picked it up and looked closely at it. He gasped and his eyes became wide. "This is Adella's pendant!"

"We have to go after her!" Nami ran inside to wake everyone up.

Sanji clutched the pendant tightly in his hand. "Adella…Don't worry, I'll bring you back unharmed…" he ran inside. "Hey! Get this piece of junk moving!"

"It's not a piece of junk!" yelled Usopp. "This is Kaya's ship!"

"Who cares! Adella's been kidnapped! Let's go!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Alright Sanji, we have to save Adella at all costs. When we find her, we gotta keep those pirates away from her! Got it!" asked Zolo loudly.

"…Right!" shouted Sanji through the roar of rain. They ran through the abandoned town looking for Adella. Sanji ran past the steps to the town square, then backed up. "Wait a minute…"

"Sanji, why are you stopping!" Zolo ran back to him.

"The town square, we found it!" They both ran up the steps to the square.

"Boss! It's Roronoa Zolo and some blonde guy!" shouted a pirate.

Kashi turned around. "Well Roronoa Zolo and friend, you managed to find us." He held up Adella by her shirt collar. She was unconscious. "Is this what you're here for?" He smirked. "Then come and get her." His men stepped in front of him.

"Damn, more fighting!" shouted Sanji. He threw a kick at two men. "Let's take them out quick. We don't have much time!"

Zolo sliced five men. "These guys are push overs!" Two men grabbed him and one punched him from behind. "RGH?" He whipped around and swung at them all. "Sanji, I can take these guys! Get Kashi!"

Sanji nodded and leaped over the men in his way. Lightning cracked through the sky and thunder shook the earth. "GYAHH!" He swung a kick at Kashi's head, but he moved.

"Hmm, you seem pretty good…" Kashi pulled out a dagger. "But Miss Uzaki dies now!" Adella's eye shot open and she bit Kashi in the arm. "AHH! Damned brat!" He jammed the knife into her chest.

"AHHHIIE!" Adella covered the wound. Thankfully, he had missed her heart. She fell to her knees and winced. _How can I possibly let this happen? Sanji and Zolo will get hurt all because of me! _She opened her eyes and let the rain wash the blood off her. _I won't let anyone suffer any longer! _She got to her feet precariously. "Kashi! You won't hurt anyone anymore! YAHH!"

----

Zolo drove his sword right through Kashi. He was beaten badly, as was Adella and Sanji. He smirked and licked the blood off his lips. "K-Kashi, you're finished…All of the pain and suffering that you've caused Adella is finally over!" He pulled his swords out and let the man fall to the ground.

"Zolo, Adella's not gonna make it! We have to get her back to the ship!" Sanji picked up Adella. "Let's go!" They ran with all of the strength that they had left. They had to get Adella to the ship and under Chopper's care. They _had_ to! Sanji looked down at Adella. _I promised that I would being you back unharmed, saving your life is my new promise. I will get you to Chopper!_

Zolo raised one brow as he watched Sanji. _Why is he staring at Adella like that? That perv, I should have carried her. Sanji's probably thinking dirty things now that he's holding a wet girl in his arms! Adella should never be with someone like him…_

----

"How is she?" asked Zolo impatiently. "How is she dammit!"

"Zolo, calm down!" exclaimed Vivi.

"Yeah, Chopper hasn't come out yet!" added Usopp. He turned to Sanji who stood calmly in the corner, smoking. "And you have nothing to say?"

Sanji removed the cigarette. "…She'll make it, okay?"

Luffy just sat still in extreme concentration. "I…I think that everything will be fine…but something…might not be okay in the end…"

"That kind of made no sense," whispered Usopp. Nami came out of the room with many blood stained towels. Usopp looked at them. "Oh no!" He flushed pale and fainted.

"Usopp?" Vivi bent down to his level. "Are you alright?"

Zolo grabbed Nami by the shoulders. "Is she okay? Can I see her!"

"Just wait for Chopper to come out!" Nami wriggled out of his grasp and continued along her way.

"But I _have_ to see her!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Sanji studied Zolo's reaction. _Of course he wants to see her. They're lovers. _He looked away to stop the tears.

Chopper came out of the room very weary. "I-"

Zolo grabbed Chopper. "Is she alive! Can I see her?"

Chopper blinked at Zolo's sudden outburst. "Of course…" He looked down at Usopp and frowned at Vivi's attempt to wake him up. "This is a very busy day for me…" Zolo dropped Chopper and ran into the room. "Ow. He sure is eager to see her." He rubbed his head. "Oh wait! Zolo!" He ran back into the room. Zolo was there sitting by Adella's bedside. She was still asleep. "Zolo, I have to tell you something about--" He noticed that Zolo was holding her hand. "--Adella…"

"What is it?" Zolo asked without taking his eyes off of her.

"During her kidnapping, she must have been chocked. Her hyoid bone was almost crushed." Zolo turned to him. "Adella won't be able to speak or play her flute."

"What! For how long!"

"Days, weeks, months, years, I don't know. It all depends on her body and how it can recover. I just thought that you should know." He left the room.

Zolo looked back at Adella. "She won't be able to…speak?" There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sanji walked in. The first thing he saw was Zolo holding Adella's hand. He cleared his throat. "So, has she woken up yet?"

"No."

"Chopper told us about her condition…"

"…Sanji?"

"What?"

He got up and headed for the door. "Adella deserves someone better…" He left.

"What?" Sanji didn't quite hear the muttered statement. He decided to sit in the chair next to Adella's bedside. He put his hands in his pocket. "I hope…" He pulled something out. It was Adella's pendant! "…Oh…" He looked down at Adella. Her eyes slowly opened. "Adella?" Her eyes fully opened at the sound of Sanji's voice. She looked at him and sat up. She winced at the pain that she was still in. She opened her mouth happily, but no words came out. She frowned and tried again. "Adella, um…" She looked at him. "Chopper said that…you won't be able to speak or play your flute for a while." Her eyes became wide as she put a hand to her throat. She then buried her face in her hands. He held up her pendant. "Here. I found this." She looked at it and smiled. She took it and put it on. She hugged him. "Aah, okay Adella, you're welcome." He pulled her off. She just smiled at him and put her hand on his. He looked at their hands, then to her. He pulled his hand away. "Sorry, but I have to go do…something." _You're with Zolo. Stealing you from him would be wrong._ He walked out.

She sat there, a little stunned. She looked down at her hand and brought it up to her chest. She then put her other hand on top if it. She closed her eyes and tried to force back tears.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Adella sat with Nami at the deck table. She had been bedridden for one week, but she was feeling better. Adella pointed to the map Nami had in front of her. "That? Oh, that's Sunset Island. We'll be stopping there soon." Adella nodded.

"Hey Adella!" Usopp came up to the two girls. "Adella, Luffy and I wanna know who has better aim with the cannon, you or me? Wanna try it?" She smiled and nodded. "Alright!" He waited for her to get up, then headed for the other side of the ship. Adella suddenly stopped. She put a hand to her chest and her face became red. "Hey Adella, what's wrong?" Blood trickled down from her nose. "Adella, you're bleeding!" She felt her nose, then looked at the blood. She was feeling weak. She began to cough raucously. Usopp put his hand on her back. "Adella, do you wanna go sit back down?" He looked at her bleeding nose. He began to feel weak himself. "Or maybe I should go get Chopper." She coughed out some blood. "Adella?" She looked at the blood on her shoe. She cocked her head to one side. Her vision became blurry and everything began to fade in and out. She suddenly fainted. "Adella!"

----

"What're we gonna do?" exclaimed Usopp. "I saw her cough out blood! She's gonna die!"

Zolo's vein popped and he grabbed Usopp. "Say that again and you'll be eating through a straw!" Everyone looked at him. He let Usopp go and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I didn't know that Adella was sick."

Nami and Vivi suddenly felt guilty. "Um, we did." Now it was their turn to receive looks.

"You did and you didn't tell anyone!" shouted Zolo.

"Adella told us not to tell anyone!" informed Vivi.

"Yeah! And besides, she said that she felt fine and that nothing was gonna happen!" added Nami.

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't say anything!" shouted Usopp.

"You guys, keep it down!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Sanji's right," said Luffy. "Chopper's trying to see what's wrong with Adella and he won't be able to do it with all of you yelling! Just calm down and we'll get to the bottom of this!"

Chopper slinked out of the room in a daze. "How? How was it possible?" He just sat right there.

"Chopper, what's up with Adella!" demanded Zolo.

Chopper shook his head. "What kind of doctor am I? I should have detected that…but I didn't…I failed…"

"Chopper! Tell us!" exclaimed Vivi.

"What's wrong with Adella?" asked Usopp.

"We gotta know!" said Sanji.

"C'mon!" shouted Luffy.

"Chopper?" asked Nami.

Zolo shook Chopper. "I'm talking to you!"

Chopper slapped Zolo. "She's in a comma for God's sake!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Zolo fell on his butt in a total devastation. "She's…gonna die…"

Sanji dropped his cigarette and fell down. "…This…No…This can't be happening…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_She meant a lot to a lot of people. She was a diplomat; the daughter of two high ranking naval generals. She was beautiful, talented, and smart. She was perfect in every way. It was fate that we met. But it was reality that drove us apart. I wanted her; I adored her in every way under the sun. I wish I could tell her that, but with each passing moment, she's slowly fading away from this world. And what have I done for her? Given her strength when she was down? I was there for her when she needed someone the most. I would give anything to take her place and have her live while I die. That's just how much I love her. Yes, I love her more than my own life. I've never felt this way before about any girl. But just when I get this feeling of true love, she end up dying little by little. And not only that, she'll leave this world with someone else on her mind. She'll leave with the man she fell in love with…and I won't have any place for her in her after life._

----

"It's been two weeks!" exclaimed Vivi. "I'm afraid that Adella might not…" She couldn't continue.

"When is she coming out of that comma?" asked Usopp. "I miss her. Her smiling face, her cheery attitude…I hope for the best."

"Has anyone seen Zolo?" Nami asked.

"I think he left a while ago. I don't know where, though," informed Vivi.

Zolo came into the room and sniffled. "Has Chopper given any word on Adella's condition?"

"Zolo? Where have you been?" asked Luffy.

"That doesn't matter," he said with a sniffle.

"Hey, I just realized that Sanji isn't here," noticed Usopp. "Didn't he leave right after Zolo?" His friends shrugged.

Chopper tiredly came out of the room. Her rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I've done all that I've can. Now it's up to Adella to do the rest. Her life now depends on her will to live."

"Can I see her?" asked Zolo. Chopper nodded. Zolo went into the room and sat in a chair. "Oh Adella, I'm so sorry that this happened. I hope that you'll be okay. You have to live, okay? You have to find the will. Don't give up." Her mouth moved just a little. "Huh?...Adella?" She muttered something inaudible. Zolo leaned over. "Adella, what is it? Can you speak now?"

"…S-S-S…"

"Adella, speak up."

"…Sa-Sa…"

"What is it Adella? Please, speak up!"

"…Sanji…"

Zolo sat back in his chair, stunned. "Sanji…?"

"…S-S-Sanji…w-w-where…" She reached out for Zolo's hand. "S-Sanji?" Her eyes opened weakly.

"Adella?" Zolo held her hand. "Adella, it's me, Zolo!"

She looked over. "Z-Z-Zolo? W-What…h-h-happened? I-I d-d-don't f-feel t-too g-g-good…"

"Adella, you've been in a comma for two weeks!"

"C-Comma?" She turned her head. "I-I wanna see N-Nami and Vivi…"

He nodded. "Alright." He got up and left the room.

"I…I'm gonna d-die…" She felt so sure of it.

Nami and Vivi entered the room. "Adella!" They fought over the chair until Nami decided to let the younger girl have her way.

"How are you feeling?" asked Vivi.

"Bad question," said Nami.

Adella finally felt able to make full sentences without stuttering. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I should have told you from the s-start. You see, when I was a little girl, I had a grave i-illness. Doctors told my parents that I wouldn't live, yet here I am. After a while, the illness went away. I thought that it would be gone for good, but apparently the virus still lived in my body. I've cheated death once already. That was my freebie. But now I can't avoid it."

"Adella, don't talk that way," pleaded Vivi. "You're gonna live, alright?"

"…It was so beautiful…"

"What was?" Nami asked.

"Where I was. The last thing that I remember was blacking out with Usopp. After that, I was in this beautiful place. Everything was just so perfect. I saw my grandparents too. After sometime in that place, my grandparents wanted me to go with them. They were going to take me some place nice. They said that I would be happy forever there. Just when I was about to go, someone called for me. It was…Sanji. He was crying and begging for me not to go. He said that I was needed back on the Merry Go. He made me felt so needed that I knew that I had to go back. So I took his hand and we went back together. Then, I woke up to Zolo staring down at me. Had it not been for Sanji…"

Nami and Vivi smiled. "Adella, did you come back for us…or for Sanji?"

She thought a bit. "I came back for…" She smiled. "Sanji. You guys, I think that I'm in love with Sanji."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yes! Where is he? I have to tell him now."

"Why now?" they asked curiously.

Adella grimaced. The pain in her body was horrendous. She felt her health failing her once more. "Because I won't get a second chance ever again."

"What do you mean?"

"Although I can here with Sanji, I'm going back. I can feel it. It's getting harder to breath and my chest is burning. Please, tell him that I want to talk with him."

Nami and Vivi looked at each other, then to Adella. "Um…He's not here. He left a long time ago and he hasn't shown up since."

Adella closed her eyes. "He hasn't…?" A tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her head. "I understand…"

"Vivi, can I be alone with Adella?" Nami asked. Vivi nodded and left. "Adella?"

She turned back to her. "Yes?"

"Sanji…he's deeply hurt."

"How?"

"He told me that he saw you and Zolo…kissing."

Adella's eyes widened. _That night…So Sanji was there and he saw us! Oh dear…_ "…I…"

"Adella, did you kiss Zolo?"

"…I did."

"Why!"

"I don't know why. We were just so hurt and we had to know how we really felt about each other."

"You're not his lover are you?"

"No, never!"

"Sanji's heartbroken and he thinks that you don't love him."

"Oh no…what've I done?" She closed her eyes. _What's the point of living when the man that you love feels that you don't love him? Sanji's gone and he might not come back until after I'm dead. I have no will to live anymore if the man that I care about wants nothing to do with me because he thinks that I'm in love with someone else!_ _I just want it all to end. _She began to cough and choke.

"Adella!"

"I can't…I can't take it anymore!" Blood ran down her mouth. "It hurts so bad! It's…It's too much!" She screamed.

"Adella!"

Chopper and everyone else rushed into the room. "Adella!"

"Adella!" Zolo held her down. "Clam down!"

Usopp felt feverish. "So much blood…" He fainted again.

"Ugh, Usopp, not again!" Vivi shook Usopp. "Usopp!"

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Nami!" called out Chopper.

"Yes!"

"Go find a blue bottle in my bag in the boys' room and bring a syringe! Hurry!"

"Right!" Nami dashed out of the room. "Where the fuck is Sanji?"

----

Sanji sat in the bar with his head down. "…Adella…"

"Do you want another one?" asked the bartender.

He shook his head. "Just go away." The bartender shrugged and went to help other customers. Sanji sighed somberly. "I hope everything is okay on the ship. I hope Adella's alright. I had to get out for a while. The atmosphere was so sad and I was too. I want to feel happy right now, even if it's just a little bit…" He sighed once more. "What can I do now for Adella? She's already got Zolo, so where do I fit in? Nowhere I guess. She probably doesn't even need me right now…"

----

Adella coughed out more blood, but Zolo wiped it away. _Sanji_, she thought. "Just leave me alone. There nothing here for me anymore! Just-"

"Stop it Adella!" shouted Zolo. "You're always so optimistic and you always look on the bright side! You have to have faith in your friends and in yourself. Don't act this way!"

"You don't know what I'm going through!" she yelled at him.

"Adella!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. He stared into her eyes, then exhaled heavily. He loosened his grip on her and rested his head on top of hers. "I don't want you to die now. After two years, we've met up again. I don't want it to end like this."

Her coughing ceased, but her heart rate began to speed up. "Z-Zolo, my health is failing me…"

Chopper rushed in and filled a syringe with liquid from a blue bottle. "Alright Adella, I bought this medicine here on Sunset Island for a lot of money, it should help you." He took her arm and inserted the needle. Adella grabbed Zolo's hand and squeezed it. Chopper injected her with the medicine.

Adella winced, then she began to cry. _Where is Sanji? I need him here with me right now…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Adella listened to the rain pound outside of her room. "This was crazy. I joined Luffy's crew for one reason, but I got so much out of it. I fought monsters, battled the navy even though my parents are in the navy, waged wars against enemy pirates, and finally put an end to my assailant. I guess I lived a good life. I learned a lot and did many interesting things that other girls like me wouldn't be interested in. Well, I've been different from the other girls like me ever since I could walk and talk. I've always been the odd one out. But that's what made me different. And that's what made Zolo like me so much back then. Hmm…Just seventeen years of existence." She yawned. "Zolo told me to be optimistic again, but my future is questionable. Will I die? Will I live? That medicine seems to be working, but is it reliable? But the most important question is: Will Sanji be in my future?" She looked over at the clock. "Vivi, Usopp, and Chopper are the only ones here watching over me. Everyone else went out to find Sanji." She sighed. "Be optimistic…What should I do?" She closed her eyes. "If one longs for the burning passion of another, then one should do something about it. One should take action…" She opened her eyes. "I should take action then." She weakly got out of the bed and put on her usual outfit. "I can't go out through this door, so…" She opened the window and climbed out. "Sanji went to town, right?" She nodded to herself.

She wandered into town, the rain making her shiver. She sneezed and coughed from the cold rain, and the ice wind nipped at her cheeks. "I hope I find Sanji before I pass out." Her hair was soaked, as was her clothes. Her extremely long auburn hair only became heavier now that it was wet. As she walked, she felt tired. "Oh, I'm gonna catch a cold out here. I'm just making it worse for me…But I have to go on! I have to find Sanji and tell him how I feel! I _have_ to!"

----

Sanji meandered through the empty streets in the rain. He seemed to be in a daze to anyone else, but he was actually deep in thought. _I've been out here so long. I hope Adella's okay. That's all I can do for her now, hope and pray._ He put his hands in his pockets. "Gee, I hope that _I_ don't get sick." _I love Adella so much. I want to get her out of my mind, but it's too hard. I just can't forget someone like her. _"Adella, get out of my mind." His hair was wet and clung to his face. He looked up to the sky as if he wanted to wash something off. "Water cleanse right? So it can cleanse me of Adella…" He brought his head back to its normal position and opened his eyes. Before him, he could see a far off figure. "Now who would be out here in the rain like this? All of the shops have either closed up or moved inside." He squinted. "It's a girl…She looks lost…Or maybe like she's looking for someone." She stopped. "Huh? Why is she stopping? Is she looking over here at me? I can't really tell…"

----

"Who is that guy?" Adella asked herself. She squinted to see if she could discern who that was. "Huh?" He was finely dressed. He had a black suit on and a blue stripped shirt. His black tie was a bit askew and his hair was soaked. Make that blonde hair. Wait, a blonde guy in a nice outfit…? Adella gasped. "Sanji!" She began to run with all of the energy that she had left. She began to shout. "Sanji! Sanji!" As soon as she got close enough to Sanji, she tripped into his arms. He caught her fortunately. "Sanji!" she cried.

"A-Adella!" Sanji was stunned. "What're you doing out here! You're supposed to be back at the ship!"

She clung to him and panted. "I…I…I know."

"Then why aren't you there! Adella, you're ill. I'm taking you back right now!"

"I was looking for you!"

He froze. "You…were?"

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "But now that I've found you, I don't feel as sick anymore. I'm so sorry Sanji."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you. Nami told me everything and how you feel about me…"

"She told?" He blushed from embarrassment. "Look, Adella, I know that you're in love with Zolo and all-"

"That's not true Sanji! What you saw that night was us trying to see if we actually loved each other after everything that we put each other through!"

"Adella…do you love Zolo?"

"No! I love--" She paused. "Sanji, listen to me. I've been thinking about everything that we've gotten through together. You've done so much for me and I'm so thankful that we met. Ever since I met Zolo, however, I thought that he was my true love. Well, after discovering for myself what type of person you are, I've realized something…" She looked up at him and smiled. "Sanji, I'm in love with you."

Sanji was shocked. "You're in love with…_me_?"

"Yes! I'm in love with _you_!"

He blinked back tears. "Adella…" His hand slid over her back, up her spine, and to her cheek while the other arm pulled her even closer. He slowly bent his head down, making sure that it was okay for him to go any further. She said nothing, waiting for their lips to meet. He gently pressed his lips against hers, feeling how soft her lips were. He could smell the scent of French Vanilla Cream that she used often. The smell was so good, he could taste it on her lips. She held onto his shoulders, never wanting to let go. Tears streamed down her cheeks, this was the moment that she had been longing for. They both had been longing for it. They parted for air.

"Sanji, you don't know how long I've waited for something like that. I kissed Zolo, but it didn't feel like this." She buried her face in his chest. "I love you."

He hugged her. "And I love you." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away. They were both soaking wet, but they didn't feel cold anymore. They had the warmth of each other, and that was enough to keep the both warm. "Come, I'll take you back to the ship." He scooped her up into his arms.

"Sanji…" He looked down at her and she looked up. She kissed him once more. "I love you so much."

He smiled. "I know. That's how I've felt about you all long."

----

_They were in total bliss now that they knew how they felt about one another. They wouldn't look at others now and feel jealous that they didn't have someone to love. They felt genuinely happy, happy that they could now spend the rest of their lives with each other. And they did not just love each other, they loved their friends. Their friends made them happy in their own special way, but true happiness came from them alone. For once, everything worked out the way it should be. For the first time in so long, love did not leave either of the two crying._

_The End_


	22. Bonus Chapter: Cooking With Love

**Bonus Chapter: Cooking With Love**

"Wait, that's more than two tablespoons," Sanji said as he held Adella's hand.

"It is? My bad," Adella said. She shrugged. "Well, too bad. They'll just have to eat it like this." She poured the oil in.

"And what if they die from clogged arteries?" He smiled.

"Well, hopefully Chopper knows better and he won't eat any!" They both laughed. "This cake will still be good, don't worry!"

"Here, I'll mix it." He took the bowl and stirred up the ingredients. Adella watched him, then smirked. She rubbed his arm and kissed his neck. She turned his head and kissed his lips. "Adella? Do you wanna stir?"

"Maybe…" She licked his neck. She took the bowl and began to stir.

"No, like this." Sanji got behind her and took her hand. He began to move her hand. "That's right. Just like this." He lowered his head and kissed her neck.

She pulled the batter covered spoon out and smacked Sanji in the face. "I'm done." She looked at him. There was a streak of batter across his face.

"Uh, you missed some."

"I'll get it." She licked his cheek. "Now, hold still."

He grabbed the batter covered spoon and rubbed it on her face. "There, now you've got some on your face." He licked her lips. "You had some on your lips."

She threw flour at him. "That's what you get for putting batter on my face!"

He grabbed a towel and wiped his face. "Alright, alright. This cake is never going to get done if we keep this up."

"You're right." They poured the batter into a cake pan and put it in the oven. "Okay, so we wait." They just stood around for a while.

Sanji grabbed a bowl of water and threw it at Adella. "Ha! That was for the flour!"

Adella gasped and rubbed her eyes. "Oh yeah?" She threw a cup of milk at him. "Thirsty honey?" They started throwing all sorts of stuff at each other.

"I'm getting tired of this…" Sanji grabbed Adella. "Come here beautiful." He kissed her full on.

"Sanji!" She slipped backwards and they both fell, but not before grabbing a tray of plates. The dishes shattered on the floor, but Sanji just continued to kiss Adella.

There was a knock on the door. "Is everything alright in there?" It was Nami. "I heard a crash."

Sanji kissed Adella's neck. "Um, everything is fine!" Adella called back. She giggled. "Sanji, that tickles."

"You guys are cooking, right?" It was Zolo.

"Go away seaweed head!" Sanji called out.

"You guys sound like you're having fun." It was Usopp.

"Yeah. What kind of fun exactly?" It was Vivi. "I don't wanna eat a cake that…um…" She stopped right there.

"I wanna have fun!" It was Luffy.

"So do I!" It was Chopper.

"Would you all just go away?" Adella shouted. "Just stay out of the kitchen for thirty minutes or so.

"Or maybe two hours!" Sanji joked as he kissed Adella's stomach.

"Shh! Sanji!" She giggled. "Okay, that really tickles."

"Well, just don't let the cake burn!"

"We won't!" Adella rolled over, pinning Sanji to the floor. "Okay then Sanji-kun, we'll see who's stronger…"

"Cake's done." Adella and Sanji brought the cake out onto deck and displayed it.

"Wow! That looks good!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Hey Adella, what's that on your-"

Adella cut Zolo off. "It's nothing!" She covered her neck with her hand and giggled. "Really!" Nami raised an eyebrow.

Sanji cut the cake. "Adella-san, here's your piece!" He held it out for her.

"Thank you Sanji!" She reached out for the plate, but he shoved it in her face. Everyone gasped. The plate and cake slid of her face. "Sanji…" She cut a slice of cake and threw it at Sanji. "Here!"

"Crap!" He grabbed Usopp and used him as a shield.

"Hey!" Usopp got hit the face. "Ow!"

"Oops, sorry Usopp!" She turned red.

"Hey Zolo!" Luffy beamed.

"What?" Zolo wasn't too happy with the whole throwing the cake thing; he just wanted to eat it.

"Hyaa!" Luffy shoved his slice of cake in Zolo's face.

Zolo growled. "Oh yeah?" He threw his cake, but Luffy ducked. It ended up hitting Nami instead.

"Hey! What'd I do!" Nami threw her slice back at Zolo.

"Food fight!" Usopp shouted. They all began to throw cake at each other.

Sanji tapped Adella. "Huh?" He pointed to the kitchen. "Oh, okay." They inconspicuously left for the kitchen.

He locked the door behind him. He kissed Adella with a passionate kiss. They both backed into the wall without breaking the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they parted for air. "Adella, what're we gonna do tomorrow?"

She drew circles on his chest. "I dunno, but all I can say is that there's gonna be love…" She kissed him. "And lots of it." Their tongues engaged in a mini-battle.

"Adella, you don't know how much you mean to me," Sanji said through the kiss.

"And you'll never know how much I love you." _Sanji, fate brought us together, and destiny kept us together. And it's love that'll bind us to each other forever…_


End file.
